


Rangers listen to more Sentai music

by Autistic_Assassin_Bird



Series: Power rangers + Super sentai music [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Dancing, Music, Other, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Assassin_Bird/pseuds/Autistic_Assassin_Bird
Summary: A sequel to Power Rangers listen to Sentai music.Chapter 4: Megaforce rangers + super sentai hero getterChapter 5: Mighty Morphin rangers + dairanger themeChapter 6: Dino charge rangers + gaburincho of musicChapter 7: Ninja Steel rangers + toqger themeChapter 8: RPM rangers + kizuna GobustersChapter 9: S.P.D rangers + Patranger vs Lupinranger theme





	1. Samurai song

Lauren was really excited about her birthday this year. “So, tell me again who’s coming?” Antonio asked. “Kaoru Shiba. I trained with her so we could both practice the sealing spell when we were little.”

Later, Kaoru arrived. “Lauren! Oh my, its been what, two years since we last saw each other?” Lauren nodded. “Yeah. It has.”

“Hey, remember when I asked if you’d like to perform tonight?”

“Yes. I do.” Kaoru laughed. “Let’s do it now! I already told Antonio.” The Shiba girl smiled. “Okay, okay.”

Lauren, Antonio, and Kaoru went on stage. “Hey, guys. We’re gonna perform a song for you all.”

“Go for it, sis!” Jayden cheered. “ **Chan-chan-bara chanbara! Chan-bara-bara chanbara! Samurai Sentai Shinkenger! Appare!** ”

“ **Nagare, nagare mukashi wa ima.** **Nihon no supittsu mezemate yuku. Miseru shinken nametara kiken suki wo misetara asu wa nai ze.** ” Lauren sang. “ **Ippitsu sojo tenka gomen! Hakushu no arashi shin’uchi tojo! Hanafubuki kirari iza yuke samurai.** ” Kaoru sang. “ **Sono inochi wo mamoru tame. Kirikiri maimai saigo ni banzai. Kotoba no pawa bakuhatsu suru.** ”

“ **Let’s bushido! Shobu shiyo! Samurai Sentai Shinkenger! Appare!** ”

“You guys should form a band.” Kevin said. Kaoru smiled. “Good idea.”


	2. Data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter steals Scott's morpher from Jin and comes up with a plan to make his Majeste stronger.

Enter stood in the subdemension on his usual platform. The form of his majeste, Messiah, hovered before him. “Enter, what have you brought me?”

The avatar took out the morpher containing Venjix’s data. “This.” He said. “Combining your data with Monsieur Venjix’s data will make you both stronger.”

Messiah seemed intrigued. “Go on.”

“ _Yes, do go on._ ” Enter stared at the morpher. Venjix was alive. “Ah, bien sur, Monsieur Venjix. Perhaps you’d like me to inform you of what the Vaglass are doing first, hmm?”

“ _Yes. Information on the Vaglass is necessary to carry out the combination._ ”

Enter smirked. “ **Monotarinai, monotarinai, monotarinai! Vaglass ni Enetron mada tarinai! Messiah no fukkatsu wo makasareta, watashi no chikara wo shiru ga ii!** ”

“ **Nani ni mo nai, nani ni mo nai, nani ni mo nai! Seigi yara sonna mono mimi ga itai! Metaroid Megazord tensou de, Go Busters wo nejifusero!** ”

“ **Ankoku no sekai wa akuma no tres bien. Hanabira no you ni chiru ga ii soshite ma puce no requiem narihibike akuukan, watashi no bigaku ni make no nimoji wa nai! Un, deux, trois!** ”

“ _If you’re so smart, then why do you need my data?_ ” A gunshot rang out. Enter sighed. “Her.”

“Mademoiselle Escape.” He greeted the fellow avatar. “I heard you got someone good, so I decided to join you.”

“If you insist.” Enter said, annoyed. “ _What is your role in the Vaglass, miss Escape?_ ” Escape grinned. “ **Kankei nai, kankei nai, kankei nai. Shinryaku mo sakusen mo kyoumi ga nai. Aisubeki Papa no tame ningen wo kurushimeru koto ga ikigai yo!** ”

Enter rolled his eyes and glared at her. “Ignore her.” He said to Venjix. He turned to face Escape.

“ **Tondemonai, tondemonai, tondemonai! Oasobi no jikan ga nai mademoiselle! Mokuteki wa tada hitotsu kegare no nai. Risou no sekai wo tsukuru koto!** ”

“ **Tatakai koso subete kairaku wa shouri.** ”

“ **Osuki ni sureba ii kekkyoku no tokoro, taosu no wa -** ”

“ **Gobusters.** ” Escape interrupted. “ **Odorimashou -** ”

“ **Abaremashou.** ”

“ **Agameru hito koso -** ”

“ **Messiah hitori yo.** ”

“ **Un, deux, trois!** ”

“So, you ready to combine now?” Enter asked. “ _Yes._ ”

“Tres bien, Monsieur Venjix.”


	3. Wind ninja song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam tells the other rangers about the Japanese branch of the wind ninja academy.

“Hey, guys, I just got a package from the Japanese branch of the Wind Ranger academy.” Hunter called. “Oh, that’s mine.” Cam said, coming over to the other ranger to take his mail.

“Didn’t you mention them having a song that one of the blue rangers wrote or something?” Dustin asked. Cam nodded. “Yep. I’d put it on right now but I kinda need to get this to my room.” 

Later, Cam turned on the song.

**Shushu to sanjo! Shushu to ninja-jan! Makiokose, yuki no hariken! Kujikeso ni naru kimochi wo ima, egao ni kaetara. Atarashi hibi wo kakete yuku no sa, mae dake mitsumete.**

**Kono hoshi wo mamoru tame ni uketsuide kita himitsu no chikara. Mittsu no kokoro wo awasetara, shinjita mirai ni ganbaro.**

**Shushu to sanjo! Shushu to ninja-jan! Kakugo, kakugo, kakugo, shiro yo, zettai! Shushu to sanjo! Shushu to kyo, go, go! Moeagare, segi no harikan!**

**Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger! Kaze ni nare!**

“Great,” Shane groaned. “Now I’m gonna have that stuck in my head all day.”


	4. Sentai keys are not ranger keys, Gosei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma yells at gosei for giving them Sentai keys instead of Ranger keys.

“Gosei, why did you give us Dairanger keys?” Emma asked as she came into the hideout after a mission. “I thought those were Power Ranger keys.”

“Yeah, well, THE DAIRANGERS DO NOT HAVE AN AMERICAN EQUIVALENT!” She yelled. “Oh dear, you’ve pissed off the Sentai fangirl.” Noah said.

“Gia told me you also gave her keys of the Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman, Hikari Sentai Maskman, Chousensi Flashmen, Dengeki Sentai Changeman, and the Kagaku Sentai Dynamen. None of those are Power Rangers!” She continued.

“How was I supposed to know that?” Gosei retorted. “Oh, i don’t know, ASK THE SENTAI TEAMS THEMSELVES, MAYBE? Or better yet, call the freaking Gokaigers.”

“I still don’t get it.”

Emma sighed. “I’m going to have to explain it to you, aren’t I? Oh well.”

“Noah,” She said, handing him her phone. “Pull up the photos of the teams on my phone.” He nodded. “Got it.”

“ **Gonin sorotte Gorenger, JAKQ trump cyborg, Battle Fever sekai no dance, denji seikara Denziman, ichi ni tasu, Sun Vulcan, Goggle Five ga shintaishou, bakuhatsu bakuhatsu Dynaman, baioryushi Bioman, Changeman wa densetsujuu, Flash uchuu no chousensi, hikaru aura da Maskman, tomoyo doushite Liveman.** ”

“ **Turboranger koukousei.** ” Troy joined in. “ **Kyoushite kyoudai Fiveman.** ”

“ **Jetman wa trendy, kiryoku shouri da Dairanger.** ” Emma finished. “That’s all the teams that don’t have American counterparts. Get rid of their keys so we don’t mix them up with Ranger keys anymore.”

“Okay.” Gosei said. “Finally you actually do something smart.” Gia mumbled.


	5. Darn it, Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy recgonizes the white ranger suit from somewhere.

“This white ranger suit seems familiar.” Tommy said. “How so?” Zordon asked. “I think I met a kid from Japan once who wore a suit like this. Oh, right. The Gosei Sentai Dairangers!”

“The what?”

“They have their own theme song. I can sing it if you want me to.”

Zordon looked annoyed. “Fine, I don’t care.”

“ **Tenshin daa! Woah, woah, woah, woah. Kiryoku daa! Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Tsurugi yo mae! Kobushi yo unare! Ryuuranger, Shishiranger! Tenma, kirin, Hououranger!** ”

“ **Kiryoku tenshin! Hengen jizai. Naite’ru kimi no hohoemi mitakute. Kiryoku tenshin! Hengen jizai. Moyashitsukusu ze, makka no honoo. Ten ni kagayake! Itsutsuboshi. Gosei Sentai, Gosei sentai Dairanger! Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Dairanger! Woah!** ”

“I’ll give you the suit if you promise not to sing that song in here again.”

“Okay.”


	6. Dino concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dino charge rangers go to one of Daigo's concerts in Zandar.

“Finally, we get to see on of Daigo’s concerts.” Shelby said excitedly. “Thanks for the tickets, Phillip.” James said. “Eh, its not that big of a deal.” Phillip replied.

“Will you guys shush? The show's about to start.” Kendall snapped. “Sorry, Ms. Morgan.”

Daigo ran out on stage with Ucchi, Souji, Ian, Nossan, and Amy. “Hello, everybody! It’s really great to be here tonight. We’ve got a special show opener for you tonight. Gaburincho of music! Feel free to dance along.” The crowd cheered.

“ **Woo o oh! Wo o oh! Gaburincho of music!** **Woo o oh! Woo o oh! Samba de Kyoryuger!** ”

“ **Kiite odoroke! Tsuyoi ze King! Yossha!** **Motemote Ian.** ”

“ **Oh my!** ” Ian said. “ **Nossan wa ossan.** ”

“ **Kora!** ”

“ **Kuuru na Souji.** ”

“ **Amai ni!** ”

“ **Otenba Amy.** ”

“ **Wow!** ”

“ **Gozaru de Ucchi.** ”

“ **Gozaru!** ”

“ **Bureibu in! Youki ni suteppu funde. Odorou mi mo kokoro mo rizumu ni nosete.** ”

“ **Vamola mucho! Vamola mucho! Gabu gabu kamitsuite mucho! Vamola mucho! Vamola mucho! Gabu gabu motto meccha mucho! Shijou saikyou no bureibu kyou mo areruze tometemi na!** ”

“ **Vamola mucho! Vamola mucho! Gabu gabu kamitsuite mucho! Vamola mucho! Vamola mucho! Gabu gabu motto meccha mucho! Shijou saikyou no bureibu kyou mo areruze tometemi na!** ”

“ **Let’s samba!** ” King yelled. “ **Woo o oh! Wo o oh! Gaburincho of music!** **Woo o oh! Woo o oh! Samba de Kyoryuger! Vamola!** ”

“That was amazing!” Ivan said.


	7. Akira is a pretty good singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal shows the other rangers a song the Ninningers told him about.

“Guys, remember that weird space train that the Ninningers told us about once?” Cal said, running into Mick’s class. “You mean the Rainbow Line?” Hayley said. Cal nodded.

“They have a song.” He said excitedly. “Really? Let’s hear it.” Levi said.

“According to Kinji, the orange ranger, Akira Nijino, sings it.”

**Go for it! Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go.**

**Hateshinai senro no muko gawa. Kagayaiteru mono wa nandaro!? Dokidoki keiyu no ressha ni notte tashikame ni iko!**

**Sa hashire! Oretachi no express! Don’t be late! Noriokure ni gochui! Gatagoto yume wo nose! Kaze wo kitte susumu dokomademo! Yubisashikakunin. Atchi, kotchi, dotchida? Kimi no eki made michibike! Imagination!**

**Tonneru nuketara. Asu ni mukete nonsutoppu! Ressha Sentai hassha orai! Toqger!**

“Wow, Akira is really good at singing. And harmonica.” 

 


	8. Perfect mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. K comes over to japan to celebrate the Gobusters defeating Enter.

“I’m so proud of you guys for defeating Enter. Holy shit, that must’ve took a lot of work.” Dr. K said.  Ryuji smiled a little. “Yes, it was but we did it anyway.” 

“Guys, let’s do some dancing already.” Yoko called. “I’m joining in!” Ziggy said. 

**Ike Gobusters! Tobe Gobusters! Kyou mo, ashita mo, asatte mo! Genki charge up! Kimi no egao mireba! Kitto daijobu good job!**

**Hitori shinkokyuu shite sora wa miageta toki, kirei da to minna ni mo misetai to omou yo. Kimochitte mienakute. Kotoba wa zuretari shite. Butsukariau koto mo aru. Demo onaji yakusoku no tame.**

**Girigiri ni natte mo, barabara ni wa naranai issho ni itai wa negau kara. Toki ni kisoi atte, sarigenaku hagemashi attari. Katai kizuna Gobusters. Go let’s go!**

Hiromu smiled. He was relieved to see his team happy. 


	9. Joint investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky arrives to investigate the gangler and Lupinrangers.

“I wonder why Commander Hilltop wants us to come to his office right now.” Sakuya said. Tsukasa shrugged. “Probably something to do with the Ganglers or Lupinrangers.” She suggested. 

Keiichiro didn’t add to their conversation. He was probably already thinking up how he’d wring Lupin red’s neck the next time they fought. The Patrangers entered their commander’s office. A man was talking to the commander, his Japanese heavily Canadian accented. 

“Good morning, Patrangers.” Hilltop greeted them. “I was just telling Commander Tate here about our progress on the Gangler case.” 

“Hello.” The other commander said. “Why are the Space Police here? This is the Global police’s investigation, not yours.” Keiichiro snapped. 

Sky didn’t seem fazed by their team leader’s rudeness at all. “I’m just here to investigate the rumors I’ve heard about the Lupinrangers and Ganglers. I’ll try not to get your way.”

Tsukasa nodded. “Okay.” The S.P.D ranger placed his phone on Hilltop’s desk. “I’d like to analyze a sample of the Gangler first, so I can figure out any weaknesses other than their safes. Also, apparently, they decided to send a couple messages for seemingly no identifiable reason to the Earth branches of Space Patrol Delta.” 

“Messages? What do they say?” Sakuya asked. “I managed to record and decipher two on my phone with the help of Ban and Eddie.” Sky answered. “Here. I’ll play them now.”

**_Flash~ mabushii raito de. Search~ Sagashidashite-ageru. Destiny! Feiku no seigi wo kazashite ubau no?_ **

**_Hold up, Lupin! Run if you can! Gonna chase you up anywhere you are! Kono sekai chitsujo mamoru tame. Hold up, lupin! Run if you can! Sayonara wa iwanai. Nigasanai wa Patranger. It’s showdown!_ **

“Why the hell are the messages songs?” Keiichiro asked. Sky shrugged. “How should I know? The Ganglers are weird. The important thing is, it appears they know both your motives and the Lupinrangers’ motives as well.”

**Yami no naka de futeki ni warau shiruetto. Kono shoutai shiritakerya catch me if you can. Destiny! Yokoku suru.**

**Hontou no neuchi wo rikai suru mono dake ni hikari hanatsu mongai-fushutsu no korekushon. Lupin, karei ni mau. Chase you up, ubaeikaesu. Ushinaishi toki wo tokasu tame daiyaru mawase. Lupin, semattekuru. Chase you up, yatsura ni adieu. Azayaka ni Lupinranger! It’s showdown!**

“Looks like we got work to do, guys.” Tsukasa said. The other two nodded. “On it!”


End file.
